


Home

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Relationship(s), fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t a home; it was merely a house, a shell. Home made you feel something deep within you. Being home felt right. Abbie may have been happy to finally own a house, but it wasn’t a home. Not yet at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic request from Nickey79. Hope she liked it!

This wasn’t a home; it was merely a house, a shell. Home made you feel something deep within you. Being home felt right. Abbie may have been happy to finally own a house, but it wasn’t a home. Not yet at least.

She decorated judiciously, paying close attention to making each space flow into the next. She picked colors that soothed her and made her happy. Yet her house was still not a home. Jenny and Joe came over for dinners, sometimes together, sometimes separately. They’d knock back a few beers and talk, laugh and reminisce and still, it didn’t feel like home.

Then he came back.

Abbie knew she had missed Ichabod. She’d worried about him when he disappeared without a trace but she still moved on with her life. When he returned, something clicked back into place; something that she didn’t realize had been missing.

Abbie opened her house to Ichabod since he had nowhere else to go. He left messes everywhere and played video games relentlessly. She could hear him ranting to himself over the innocuous like the need for pancake batter instead of making it from scratch. Abbie could hear his deep breathing from the room next to her as he slept. Her house still didn’t quite feel like home, but it was getting there.

After almost losing each other to the denizens of evil, a storm pounded relentlessly against the windows, the gale threatening to shatter the panes. It was then that the love they had for each other dawned as bright as the sun, illuminated by soft touches, gentle kisses and quiet sighs. As they lay together, Ichabod’s arm draped over her small frame, his hand clasped with hers and settled over her heart, Abbie drifted to sleep in the comfort and knowledge that she was finally home.

 


End file.
